kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Hyouijuu
Were you searching for information about the Hyouinomi (aka "Fruits of Possession")? If that is the case, please follow this link: Hyouinomi. If you wanted to read this article, please ignore the disambiguation message. Main= The Hyouijuu (aka "Possession Beasts") are monsters that awaken, when a Hyouinomi finds a human with strong desires and merges with him/her, transforming her into a montrous form. While the anime's Hyouijuu and Hyouinomi all originate from Karuma herself, the same can't be said for the manga, where these monsters seem to appear both as random, wild monsters and artificial ones, made by human sorcerers. Most of the time, when a Hyouijuu is defeated, it turns back into a seed and the human is freed from its possession. Yet, we can view at least one example from the anime and the manga, where this isn't the case. Both the boy from Episode 6 - "The Boy and the Telephone" and the raging man from Volume 1, Chapter 2.2 actually die before Zenki and Chiaki are able to save them. In these cases, the beast's defeat leaves only the human's corpse behind, which then burns in exorcising flames and vanishes. Manga/Anime The first Hyouijuu (憑依獣 or ひよういじゆぅ) makes its initial appearance in the manga and the anime of the Kishin Douji Zenki series, when Nekomaru and Inumaru get possessed and transformed by a Hyouinomi due to their greed and become the Hyouijuu Sairousaiko. In general, the appearance of the Hyouijuu greatly varies from creature to creature and might take any shape from a humanoid chimera (aka the aforementioned Sairousaiko) to a sludge like beast (like what Majura became after eating too many Hyouinomi) or even a bug-like appearance (like the mantis form, that Karuma took on after returning to life in the anime). Naming the Beasts Possession Beasts While manga and the games refers to them as Hyouijuu, which most accurately translate as Possession Beasts, the anime dubs and subs often calls them the "Karuma Beasts" or "Evil Beasts", which is likely related to the issues, that also affect the Hyouinomi (aka "Fruits of Possession"). See the section "Hyouinomi?" on the Hyouinomi page for more information on this translation issue. 憑依 (Hyoui) means "possession" and 獣 (juu) means "beast". Evils There is also the term evils, which is being associated with not only the Possession Beasts, but also other villains and other kinds of monsters, even including the ones, that aren't reliant on the seeds. This term stems from the original, Japanese text, but its translation is heavily dependent on the context, so it might also be translated as dark, as western audiences often associate darkness with evils. See the "dark arts" from the title of Volume 2 for example, which are called "evil arts" in the original text, but would convey the proper meaning, if directly translated from Japanese to English. Trivia * Hyouijuu is occassionally misspelled as "Hyoujuu". Something similar applies to the "Karuma Beast", which sometimes becomes a Karma Beast or Kharma Beast. * Another mistranslation of the "Hyouijuu" is also the Terrible Beast, which might happen, if one makes a mistake while writing or interpreting the Kanji writing of Hyouijuu. |-|Backstories and Characters= Content on game exclusive Hyouijuu can be read in either their individual articles or the games' articles. Whether a Hyouijuu has its own article or not is dependent on its role in the actual game(s) it appears in. Hyouijuu in the manga/anime Nekomaru and Inumaru manga.png|[[Nekomaru and Inumaru|'Nekomaru and Inumaru', the two greedy brothers]]|link=Nekomaru_and_Inumaru Gaki manga.png|[[Gaki|'Gaki', the ceremonial demon moth monster]] Gedoushikioni manga.png|[[Gedoushikioni|'Gedoushikioni', the parasitic ceremonial demon spider]] Buidou anime.png|[[Buidou|'Buidou', aka Gedoushikioni's anime counterpart]] Gouji manga.png|[[Gouji|'Gouji,' the envious rival]] Katala anime 2.png|[[Katala|'Katala', the bare firefall]] Hyouijuu in the manga/games Endoku manga 2.png|[[Endoku|'Endoku', the slimy acid beastman]]|link=Endoku Crazy Monk manga.png|[[Crazy Monk|Are you ready for the crazy monks?!]]|link=Crazy_Monk Hyouijuu in the anime/games Zombie anime.png|[[Zombie|The zombies are coming for you! Are you ready to fight them?!]]|link=Zombie Hyouijuu in the games Den Ei Rai Bu Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|[[Hiruda|'Hiruda', the fire breathing beastwoman!]]|link=Hiruda Gagara Den Ei Rei Bu.png|[[Gagara|'Gagara', the beastman with pincerlike claws!]]|link=Gagara Vajura Fight Marubasu vajura fight 2.png|[[Marubasu|Are you ready for Marubasu, the vicious swordsman?!]]|link=Marubasu Special ingame sections Feel free to check out our various ingame sections, featuring the foes from Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden, Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu and Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou! Click the links or Hyouijuu below to visit the section for the corresponding game! Dashkick Demon battle raiden.png|This guy is called the Dashkick Demon! Click him to check out our section featuring the Hyouijuu from Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden!|link=Battle_Raiden/Enemies Goliath Seed boss blink DERB.gif|This gigantic Hyouinomi is called the Goliath Seed! Click it to check out our section featuring the Hyouijuu from Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu!|link=Den_Ei_Rai_Bu/Enemies File:Mu Tsuto tenchi meidou.png|This Hyouijuu is called a Mu Tsuto! Click it to check out our section featuring the Hyouijuu from Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou!|link=Tenchi_Meidou/Enemies More content will be added soon. |-|Gallery (Anime/Manga)= This gallery is a showcase of the Hyouijuu from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime and manga. Anime Episode 1 Nekomaru and Inumaru anime.png|'Nekomaru and Inumaru' merge and transform... Sairousaiko Chibi Zenki anime.png|...into the two headed Hyouijuu Sairousaiko! Episode 17 Anju monster gs zenki anime.png|Zenki fights Anju (who turned into a Hyouijuu) Anju monster anime.png|Saki flings magical seals at Anju to stop her from taking off again Manga Volume 1 Nekomaru and Inumaru manga.png|'Nekomaru and Inumaru' also appear in the manga,... Sairousaiko manga.png|...where they turn into Sairousaiko, again! Gaki manga.png|'Gaki' is summoned by Amon to attack Zenki and his friends! Chibi Zenki Gaki manga.png|She tauntingly asks Zenki and the others, if they are tired from the previous fights and strikes viciously! Raging Man manga.png|First he is just a violent and raging man, but then... Gedoushikioni manga.png|...Amon's pet spider Gehoumen possesses him and transforms him into the Hyouijuu Gedoushikioni! Volume 8 Gouji manga 2.png|'Gouji' starts out as random mugger, threatening innocent people. Gokou manga.png|Later on, his desire to overcome his rivals and a Hyouinomi turn him into the Hyouijuu Gokou. |-|Gallery (Ingame)= This is a showcase of the Hyouijuu from the Kishin Douji Zenki games. Ingame Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|'Hiruda', the fire breathing beastwoman! Gagara Den Ei Rei Bu.png|'Gagara', the beastman with pincerlike claws! Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight Vajura Fight gameplay 5.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki protecting Nozomi against Wawashi Razurou introduction Vajura Fight.jpg|The frog-like Razurou makes his first appearance, ... Vajura Fight gameplay 2.png|... only to be blown away by a Hyouijuu bird woman named Shoukouga, who then takes over. Vajura Fight gameplay 4.png|Nozomi was kidnapped by a carlike Hyouijuu named Tetuhewreki. Zenki and Chiaki try to save her once again. Marubasu snatch Chiaki Vajura Fight.png|Marubasu turns out to be a Hyouijuu. He snatches Chiaki, but before Zenki can face him, the Inugami Roh shows up and ends Marubasu's life for good. from other Kishin Douji Zenki games Zenki battle raiden game over 2.png|The Game Over screen from Battle Raiden. Various Hyouijuu can be seen, while Shijura laughs in the background. Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast Tenchi Meidou.png|Demon God Zenki fighting a Mu Tsuto in Tenchi Meidou Category:Hyouijuu Category:Evil Category:Humans